


Najlepszy najgorszy dzień

by Nigaki



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To był najgorszy dzień w dotychczasowym życiu Petera Parkera. Ale czy na pewno?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Najlepszy najgorszy dzień

**Author's Note:**

> Zdecydowałam się użyć ostrzeżenia o niepełnoletności, bo Peter ma tu 16 lat choć Deadpool o tym nie wie.

Ten dzień nie był najszczęśliwszy dla Petera Parkera.

Nie spodziewał się dziś cudów, ale też nie sądził, że będzie aż tak tragicznie.

Było jeszcze gorzej.

Już poranek zwiastował zły dzień. Zaspał do szkoły i choć pędził do niej na złamanie karku, dotarł dopiero na drugą lekcję. Nauczyciel był wkurzony, wysłał go do dyrektorki, a ta zadzwoniła do ciotki. Na szczęście ciocia była w pracy i nie mogła chwilowo odebrać, ale na pewno zamierzała odsłuchać wiadomość, jaką jej zostawiono, więc tak czy inaczej, Peter mógł spodziewać się jakiegoś maleńkiego szlabanu na wychodzenie z domu po siódmej wieczorem.

I tak zamierzał wychodzić. Miasto samo się nie obroni(Avengersi raczej nie zajmowali się drobnymi przestępstwami tak jako on), a ciotka na pewno nie zauważy, że zniknął na te kilka godzin.

Ale to był dopiero początek tego koszmarnego dnia.

W czasie przerwy na lunch, kiedy Peter starał się uczyć na test z chemii mający się odbyć zaledwie za piętnaście minut(wcześniej nie miał na to czasu, zbyt zajęty łapaniem kieszonkowców), dosiadła się do niego Allison Hudson, jedna z popularniejszych dziewczyn w szkole.

Nie miał pojęcia czemu zgodził się z nią umówić, gdy go o to zapytała. Były walentynki, święto zwykle przez niego nie obchodzone, ale atmosfera musiała mu się udzielić, bo głupio zignorował podpuchę. Oczywiście, że to był tylko żart. Był zły na samego siebie, że w ogóle dał się nabrać i pomyślał, że taka ładna dziewczyna może chcieć się z nim umówić. W oczach całej szkoły wciąż był tylko nerdem.

Znajomi Allison nagrali całą konwersację i zapewnili, że jeszcze dziś znajdzie się na YouTubie i Facebooku. Gdyby nie to, że Avengersi nie wiedzieli, że jest Spidermanem, poprosiłby Tony’ego Starka o usunięcie tego filmiku z sieci. On już znał sposób, by usunąć coś z Internetu permanentnie. Ale nie mógł go o to poprosić i musiał się pogodzić z tym, że przez najbliższy tydzień cała szkoła będzie go wyśmiewać. To jest, bardziej niż zwykle go wyśmiewa.

Test nie poszedł mu najlepiej. Poszedłby, ale gdy go zaczął, gdzieś niedaleko szkoły coś wybuchło. Oczywiście cała klasa zebrała się przy oknie, by zobaczyć co się stało. Nauczycielka kazała im wracać na miejsce, więc Peter wykorzystał ten moment, by zniknąć i dotrzeć na miejsce wybuchu. Będzie miał za to kłopoty. Za złą ocenę i kolejne wezwanie ciotki do szkoły zamierzał obwiniać tego, kto do wybuchu doprowadził.

Sprawcą nawet nie był przestępca tylko zepsuta rura gazowa. W dodatku nikt nie zginął ani nie został ranny, pojawił się więc na miejscu na marne. Świetnie.

Nie widząc sensu w powrocie do szkoły, nie gdy test dobiegał już końca, Peter postanowił powłóczyć się po mieście. Oczywiście włóczenie oznaczało w jego wykonaniu przyczepianie się do budynków i szukanie kogoś, kto zamierza popełnić jakieś przestępstwo.

Jednak nikt nie chciał popełniać przestępstwa w walentynki i zamiast przestępców widział tylko masę zakochanych par i różowych pierdółek na każdej wystawie sklepowej. Gdy w końcu usłyszał syreny policyjnych kogutów, a w dole zauważył wężyk radiowozów zmierzających w kierunku Manhattanu, Peter w końcu poczuł w sobie płomyk nadziei na to, że może ten dzień nie będzie jednak taki tragiczny.

Był.

Tym, który postanowił zrobić dzisiaj rozróbę, okazał się Rhino, który rozwalał wszystko w zasięgu wzroku, w tym niewinnych ludzi. Kilka martwych osób leżało na chodniku, w tym kilku policjantów, którzy zostali dosłownie stratowani.

Peter od razu wziął się do roboty. Wmanewrowanie Rhino w bilbord, który popieścił go prądem o sporym natężeniu nie było łatwe, ale nie było też trudne. Zanim mu się udało, złoczyńca zdążył go uderzyć kilka razy i połamać żebro albo i dwa. W każdym razie Peter miał problemy z oddychaniem, gdy odchodził zostawiając Rhino Avengersom, którzy w końcu raczyli się zjawić. W liczbie jednego. I był nim Clint. Nie ma to jak być traktowanym poważnie.

Hawkeye nawet go nie zapytał, czy wszystko z nim okej, choć miał okazję. Zamiast tego zbadał zniszczenia, podszedł do Rhino i wezwał agentów SHIELD. Gdy ci przybyli na miejsce, Spiderman był już w innej dzielnicy i przykładał sobie do żeber kawałek zamoczonej w zimnej wodzie szmaty. Bolało.

Ból jeszcze do końca nie ustąpił, gdy usłyszał kolejne syreny, tym razem straży pożarnej. W jednym z budynków wybuchł pożar, a w środku było uwięzionych sporo osób. Oczywiście ruszył na pomoc. Udało mu się uratować większość nim część budynku się zawaliła, przygniatając resztę pozostałych w środku ocalałych. Gdyby nie bolące żebra pewnie mógłby ocalić wszystkich, ale ranny był za wolny.

Poparzony i osmolony, z kłębami dymy zamiast tlenu w płucach, Peter przysiadł na jednym z budynków i uniósł maskę do góry, by móc lepiej oddychać.

Pięć minut, tyle trwała jego przerwa zanim znów usłyszał policję. Czasami nienawidził pracy superbohatera.

Rhino zwiał agentom SHIELD i znów rozrabiał, tym razem w Queens. I tym razem Peter był tym, który go powstrzymał. Przypłacił to kolejnymi złamaniem, tym razem lewej kostki. Nie mógł się z nią dobrze wspinać ani swobodnie latać po mieście, dlatego trochę mu zajęło dotarcie w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie się schował by wylizać rany.

Kość zrastała się powoli, ale i tak szybciej niż u zwykłego człowieka. Złamanie nie było poważne, więc wystarczyło kilka godzin, by znów mógł chodzić. Na szczęście w tym czasie nie wydarzyło się nic, co wymagałoby jego interwencji.

Do czasu aż Rhino znów uciekł. Peter zaczynał wątpić w skuteczność SHIELD.

Choć tym razem obyło się bez poważnych obrażeń, walka tak go wymęczyła, że praktycznie słaniał się na nogach gdy w końcu tym ogromnym nosorożcem zajął się Iron Man w swojej bojowej zbroi przeciwko Hulkowi.

Peter miał w mieście ulubiony budynek, na którym zawsze siadał, gdy nie miał nic do roboty. Empire State Building był właśnie takim ulubionym miejscem. Stanowił świetny punkt obserwacyjny i był dość wysoki, by ukrywać się przed wścibskimi oczami przechodniów czy innych superbohaterów. Jednym minusem były pioruny, które uwielbiały w niego uderzać.

Cały obolały wylądował na antenie radiowej budynku i powoli zszedł niżej, gdzie z jękiem oparł się o ścianę, mogąc w końcu odpocząć. Zaczął nawet przysypiać, gdy rozbudził go pajęczy zmysł informujący o zagrożeniu. Peter w ostatniej chwili uskoczył przed nożem, który wbił się w ścianę dokładnie na tej samej wysokości, gdzie chwilę wcześniej była jego głowa.

\- Wow, jak zwykle świetny refleks.

Tylko nie on.

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju, Wilson – poprosił i spojrzał na Deadpoola, który właśnie zwisał z krawędzi budynku. Jak z takiej pozycji był w stanie rzucić nożem tak precyzyjnie, było prawdziwą zagadką. Tak samo jak to, w jaki sposób się tu dostał i po co. Wspinał się od samego dołu?

\- Pamiętasz jak się nazywam! – zawołał z podekscytowaniem. Stękając, Deadpool próbował wspiąć się wyżej i znaleźć się na stabilnym gruncie. – Przydałaby się mała pomoc.

Peter tylko popatrzył na niego z irytacją.

\- Niech ci będzie. - Wilson z gracją odbił się od ściany budynku i wykonując salto wskoczył w końcu na dach. – Ta da!

\- Świetnie, jesteś już na górze, teraz możesz iść.

\- Oj no weź. Wspinałem się tutaj tyle czasu, żeby od razu sobie iść? A gdzie jakieś przywitanie?

\- Wilson, błagam.

Naprawdę nie był w nastroju na sprzeczki z najemnikiem. Chciał tylko odpocząć.

\- Jezu, musisz być w naprawdę kiepskim humorze, jeśli mnie o coś błagasz – zauważył Wade i wyciągnął swój nóż ze ściany. – Choć wolałbym żebyś mnie błagał w innych okolicznościach, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.

Wiedział aż za dobrze. Znał Deadpoola tylko pół roku, ale zdążył już zauważyć, że jego poczucie humoru bardzo często opierało się na składaniu nieprzyzwoitych ofert. Zastanawiał się czasami, czy gdyby Wade wiedział, że proponuje seks szesnastolatkowi, to by się tym faktem przeraził?

\- Nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać, Wilson – powiedział i usiadł z powrotem pod ścianą.

Deadpool obserwował go milcząco, co było nieco niepokojące. Zazwyczaj chciał, by najemnik się zamknął i gadał jak najmniej, ale teraz wcale mu się to nie podobało.

Gdy mężczyzna usiadł obok niego, odsunął się nieco, by Wade nie mógł go dotknąć wyciągając w jego stronę rękę. Chociaż Deadpool nigdy nie próbował go skrzywdzić, przynajmniej nie specjalnie, nie ufał mu zbytnio. Dlatego też nie zamknął oczu jak to robił jeszcze przed chwilą. Poza byciem irytującym, Wilson był też skuteczny w mordowaniu, dlatego w jego obecności zawsze musiał się mieć na baczności. Tak radzili mu Avengersi, gdy po pierwszym spotkaniu zapytał ich o tego dziwnego faceta w czarno-czerwonym stroju. X-Mani mieli podobne zdanie. Wade mógł być dobrym sojusznikiem, ale gdy wpadał w szał, a mogło się to zdarzyć, nie patrzył wtedy czy tnie sprzymierzeńców czy wrogów. Ważne było, że tnie kogoś w ogóle. Peter nie miał wątpliwości, że gdyby Deadpool chciał go przed chwilą zabić, to na pewno nie uniknąłby tego noża.

\- Co cię ugryzło, Spidey? – zapytał Wilson. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, nawet by uwierzył w tę troskę w głosie. – Powiedz doktorowi, co cię trapi.

\- Wilson – ostrzegł go. Był moment od zrzucenia Deadpoola z budynku. Nie przepadał za przemocą, ale w jego przypadku był gotów na coś takiego. W końcu i tak nic by mu się nie stało, prędzej ktoś na ulicy mógłby ucierpieć.

\- Co? Chcę tylko pomóc.

\- Jakby cię obchodziło moje zdrowie psychiczne.

\- Hej, moje jest już stracone, więc może chociaż twojemu pomogę. – Deadpool przysunął się do niego, śmierdziało od niego meksykańskim żarciem i prochem. Dosyć nieprzyjemna mieszanka, ale Peter się nie odsunął, nie miał na to siły. Zamiast tego tylko obserwował uważnie mężczyznę, gotowy w każdej chwili odskoczyć i uniknąć ataku. – To jak będzie?

Nie sądził, by Wilson był najlepszą osobą do zwierzania się ze swoich problemów, ale musiał komuś opowiedzieć o dzisiejszym dniu. Biorąc głęboki wdech i bez wchodzenia w szczegóły, Peter opowiedział mu co się dzisiaj wydarzyło. O tym że Allison udawała, że chcę się z nim umówić, o tym że niepotrzebnie opuścił ważne spotkanie. O trzech potyczkach z Rhino i złamanych kościach.

\- A to wszystko w walentynki – zakończył swoje narzekanie. – To powinien być miły dzień, a ja jestem singlem. Zamiast być na randce z dziewczyną siedzę tutaj i zwierzam się masowemu mordercy. Jak można tak przegrać życie?

\- Auć, nieciekawy dzień – stwierdził Deadpool.

\- Co ty nie powiesz? – zapytał sarkastycznie i wstał, by z krawędzi budynku popatrzeć na miasto w dole. Wilson poszedł za nim.

\- Hej, jeśli cię to pocieszy, to ja też nie mam na dzisiaj randki. Zamówiłem prostytutkę, ale nawet ona uciekła gdy mnie zobaczyła. W dodatku byłem dzisiaj u X-Manów i ukradłem im Blackbirda.

\- To coś niemiłego? – zdziwił się. – Też bym się nim przeleciał.

\- Rozbiłem im go.

\- Oh.

\- Taa. Wolverine nie był zadowolony.

\- Jak bardzo był zły? – zapytał autentycznie zaciekawiony.

\- Powiedzmy, że nadal czuję jego pazury w swoich bebechach. Patrz, mam nawet ślady w kostiumie.

Faktycznie, gdy popatrzył na brzuch Deadpoola, zauważył trzy dziury z równymi odstępami pomiędzy nimi. Przynajmniej Wade nie kłamał.

\- Nie martw się, Spidey. – Wilson objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie. Mocno. Na tyle mocno, że wyleczone już żebra znowu zaczęły boleć. – Zawsze mogło być gorzej!

\- Jest gorzej. Trafiłem na ciebie – wysapał i z całej siły odepchnął od siebie mężczyznę.

Deadpool poleciał na pobliską ścianę i uderzył o nią z impetem. Peter usłyszał głośny trzask, a ciało najemnika osunęło się bezwładnie na ziemię.

\- Kurwa – wyszeptał i szybko podbiegł do Wilsona. – Hej, Deadpool, wszystko gra?

Co za głupie pytanie, oczywiście że nic nie grało, Wade się nie ruszał, nawet nie oddychał. Innymi słowy – nie żył. I mimo że wiedział, że za kilka minut, ewentualnie godzin, znów będzie kłapał swoją jadaczką, to i tak Peter czuł się źle z tym co zrobił. To w końcu była jego wina, niepotrzebnie użył zbyt dużo siły i złamał mu kark. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, właśnie stałby się mordercą.

\- Przepraszam, Wade, naprawdę – powiedział do niego. Nie wiedział, czy ten słyszy cokolwiek w takim stanie, czy mózg się wyłącza jak przy normalnej śmierci, ale miał nadzieję, że to pierwsze. – No dawaj, wylecz się. Proszę.

Gdy po dziesięciu minutach Deadpool był tak samo martwy jak wcześniej, Peter zaczął się niepokoić, że może ten jeden raz leczenie nie zadziałało i mężczyzna naprawdę umarł. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Wilson w końcu się poruszył, jęcząc przy tym z bólu.

\- Jasna cholera. Ty to masz cios – powiedział nastawiając sobie głowę.

\- Przepraszam – powtórzył z żalem. – Nie chciałem cię tak mocno uderzyć.

\- Hej, przynajmniej się nieco wyżyłeś, a ja w końcu na coś się przydałem – stwierdził zadowolony.

\- Zabiłem cię.

\- Tylko na chwilę, nie przejmuj się tym. – Deadpool machnął ręką i wstał, przeciągając się.

Peter chciał go dalej przepraszać, ale w dole rozległ się dźwięk syren policyjnych. Kiedyś ten spokój musiał się skończyć.

\- Muszę iść – powiedział jeszcze do najemnika. – Na pewno nic ci nie jest?

Dalej czuł się winny. Nie dość, że wcześniej Wolverine nadział go jak na szaszłyk, to teraz jeszcze on połamał mu kark.

\- Jestem jak nowonarodzony. – Pomimo maski widział jak Wade się uśmiecha. – Bierz ich, tygrysie!

Peter wydał z siebie mało męski okrzyk, gdy Deadpool klepnął go nagle w tyłek.

\- Zauważyłeś, co powiedziałem? – spytał z dumą. – Tygrysie. Łapiesz?

\- Nie, nie łapię – odparł i popatrzył na najemnika zawstydzony. Nikt nigdy nie klepnął go w tyłek. W dodatku Wilson nie omieszkał go za niego nieco ścisnąć w międzyczasie. Dobrze że przez maskę nie było widać rumieńców.

\- No tak, pewnie jeszcze nie spotkałeś Mary Jane. To pewnie nie to uniwersum.

\- Co? – Nie miał pojęcia, co ten świr mówi.

\- Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia, bandziory nie śpią.

Pajęczy zmysł nie zadziałał, gdy Deadpool popchnął go w stronę krawędzi budynku. Peter nie zdołał złapać równowagi i po chwili leciał głową w dół w kierunku ulicy. Szybko wystrzelił sieć i uchronił się przed upadkiem. Nim ruszył za policją, przeleciał jeszcze obok klaszczącego właśnie najemnika.

\- Zabiję cię za to, Wilson! – zagroził.

\- Dopiero co to zrobiłeś! – odkrzyknął mu Wade i pomachał mu na pożegnanie.

Po walce z Rhino – kolejnej – Peter wrócił na Empire State Building, ale Deadpoola już tam nie było. Nie że chciał, by tam był, w żadnym wypadku. Co prawda nie bardzo wiedział, z jakiego innego powodu tu przyleciał, ale na pewno tym powodem nie był Wade Winston Wilson. Nie, to byłoby absurdalne, przecież nawet go nie lubił. Co z tego że nawet trochę mu się poprawił humor po rozmowie z nim. Nienawidził Wilsona. Właśnie tak. Dobrze że go tu nie było.

Wylądował w tym samym miejscu, gdzie wcześniej gadali i postanowił nieco odpocząć przed powrotem do domu. Ciocia May dzwoniła do niego już dziesięć razy i nie była zadowolona z tego, że nie odpowiada.

Siedząc tak i patrząc na zachodzące słońce, Peter zauważył, że niedaleko na ziemi, w miejscu gdzie zbiegały się dwie krawędzie budynku, leżała mała paczka owinięta czerwoną wstążeczką. Zaciekawiony, ale i przy tym bardzo ostrożny, podszedł do niej i wziął do rąk. Pajęczy zmysł milczał, więc nie było to nic niebezpiecznego. Pewnie Deadpool to tu zostawił, ale po co?

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, rozwiązał wstążkę i otworzył pudełko. W środku była kartka papieru z logiem najemnika, a pod nią niewielka, czerwona róża. Peter najpierw skupił się na kartce, na której niechlujnym pismem napisano wiadomość.

_Wesołych walentynek! Bo tego dnia każdy powinien dostać coś miłego._

_Kochający Deadpool_

_PS Chcesz ze mną uprawiać seks?_

 

Peter zaśmiał się i schował kartkę do paska z zapasowymi nabojami do wyrzutni sieci. Wziął do ręki różę, która jeszcze się nie rozwinęła do końca, ale z odrobiną wody na pewno to zrobi. Mimo to i tak pachniała, gdy odsłonił sobie nos i przyłożył do niego kwiat.

Musiał przyznać, że to był miły gest ze strony Deadpoola. Nigdy wcześniej nie dostał kwiatka na walentynki, w ogóle nic nie dostał, a tymczasem dzisiaj prezent sprawił mu najemnik, który wcale nie musiał tego robić. Może Wade nie był taki zły, jak myślał? Na pewno miał w sobie trochę serca, skoro zrobił coś takiego.

Ciocia May była wściekła, gdy wrócił do domu, ale złość szybko jej przeszła, gdy zobaczyła w jego dłoni różę. Oczywiście chciała wiedzieć, od kogo ją ma, ale powiedział jej, że rozdawali je na ulicy. Raczej nie zareagowałaby zbyt dobrze na wieść, że dostał ją od zabójcy do wynajęcia.

Następny dzień był już dużo lepszy od poprzedniego. Przede wszystkim mógł w spokoju uczestniczyć we wszystkich zajęciach, Rhino tym razem zamknęli na dobre, a i inni przestępcy siedzieli póki co cicho, więc Peter bujał się tylko po mieście, ciesząc się dobrą pogodą i odrobiną wolności.

\- Ej, Spidey! Tutaj!

Nawet nie był zły, gdy Deadpool zaczął się wydzierać na całe gardło z dachu jednego z budynków. Ba!, uśmiechnął się na jego widok i z chęcią wylądował obok niego.

\- Co jest, Wade? – zapytał.

\- Pamiętasz moje imię! O mój boże, to zaszczyt!

\- Nie wydurniaj się, mogę cię nie lubić, ale imiona zawsze pamiętam.

\- To i tak wiele dla mnie znaczy. – Wilson wytarł wyimaginowaną łzę i rozłożył szeroko ręce. – Chodź, uściskajmy się.

\- Lepiej nie – zaśmiał się i uskoczył, gdy Deadpool miał go już chwycić.

\- To nie fair – uznał i tupnął nogą jak oburzone dziecko.

\- Życie nie jest fair, Wade.

\- To już drugi raz, kiedy powiedziałeś moje imię. To na pewno ty, Spidey? – spytał podejrzliwie. – Zawsze mówisz do mnie Deadpool albo Wilson. Co się zmieniło?

Peter wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chyba po prostu mam dobry humor. Co jest twoją zasługą. Dziękuję za różę.

\- Ukradłem ją pewnej babci z ogródka.

\- Dla twojego dobra lepiej, żeby to nie była prawda.

\- Nie jest, kupiłem ją za pięć dolców.

\- Drogo.

\- Babcia chciała sprzedać za jednego, ale nie miałem drobnych – wyjaśnił zmieszany. – Naprawdę ci się podobała?

\- Tak, to było słodkie. Tak samo jak wiadomość, może poza drugą częścią.

\- Czyli nici z seksu? – jęknął zawiedziony.

Nawet gdyby był pełnoletni i tak by się na seks nie zgodził. Nie dopóki nie miałby pewności, że Deadpool nie zabije go z chwilą, gdy ktoś mu zapłaci odpowiednią sumkę.

O czym on w ogóle myślał w tej chwili? Czy naprawdę rozważał seks z Wilsonem? Z Deadpoolem?! Przecież nie był nawet gejem. I nienawidził najemnika. Prawda?

Zaczynał wątpić w oba fakty, gdy Wade patrzył na niego z podekscytowaniem i z dumą.

\- Będę się już zbierał. – Nie mógł tutaj dłużej zostać, bo jeszcze powie coś głupiego. Albo gorzej, zrobi.

\- Aww, tak szybko? Zostań jeszcze trochę. Postawię ci lunch.

\- Już jadłem, dzięki. – Peter podszedł do Deadpoola i wyciągnął do niego rękę. – Jeszcze raz dzięki za różę.

\- Nie ma sprawy! – Wade entuzjastycznie uścisnął mu dłoń, której nie chciał puścić dopóki sam mu jej nie wyciągnął. To było nawet urocze.

\- To na razie, Wade.

Stał już na krawędzi budynku, gotowy wystrzelić sieć i odlecieć, gdy zdecydował się na jeszcze jedną rzecz. Raz kozie śmierć, jak to mówią. Na pewno nic się nie stanie, jeśli zrobi coś takiego. Deadpool zasłużył sobie na nagrodę.

Peter szybko podszedł z powrotem do mężczyzny, uniósł mu nieco maskę do góry i stając na palcach, pocałował go w policzek po czym zwinął się z dachu póki Wade był jeszcze w szoku, na co wskazywały szeroko otworzone usta.

Odlatując zobaczył jeszcze jak Wilson pada i z błogim uśmiechem wpatruje się w niebo. To był miły uśmiech, nie miałby nic przeciwko zobaczeniu go ponownie.

Może jutro.

Tak, mógłby się spotkać z Deadpoolem jutro. Albo jeszcze dzisiaj.

\- Spiderman mnie pocałował! Aaa! Czy to sen?!

Zdecydowanie jeszcze dzisiaj.


End file.
